


Memories

by Scarygamer345



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Pervert!Japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarygamer345/pseuds/Scarygamer345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world meeting one day, England starts reminiscing about the past. He remembers his childhood days, and notices that France seems to keep popping up, whether he wants him to or not. This unsettles him greatly, which jolts him out of his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Another boring meeting. Honestly, whose idea was it to have world meetings? They were so dull, and nothing ever got done in them. Sometimes England wondered why they even bothered holding them anymore. He got lost in his thoughts, drifting back to a time where he didn’t have to worry about stupid meetings, to a much simpler time, when he had no cares in the world. Well, that wasn’t quite true, as a country, there was always something to care about, but as a child… he couldn’t quite explain it. It was a much happier time, that was for sure.

He got completely lost in his memories, missing some important stuff, thinking back on the good times. He seemed to notice a pattern with them though, something that kept popping up in every memory. France. He always seemed to be there, in some way, even if he wasn’t physically there. This unsettled England, as they were supposed to be good memories.

_Seems like I can’t rid myself of him. Must he infiltrate every part of my life! I’ll never be rid of him, will I?_ He thought.

As he was thinking this, he wondered, _I wonder what life would be like without the frog?_ It seemed absurd to even think about. As far back as he could remember, France had always been there. It was almost impossible to think about. Almost. He started imagining it, thinking about how much easier life would be without him there to ruin it. It would be a much more peaceful world. The more he thought about it though, the more boring it sounded. Who would he argue with all the time? Sure there was America, but it just wasn’t the same. He realised that he didn’t want France to disappear from his life at all, and if that’s not the most shocking revelation then he didn’t know what was.

He was so shocked by this that it snapped him out of his little bubble and back into the real world, where everyone had been trying to get his attention. Apparently he had been asked a question, but when he hadn’t responded, everyone had started to get worried.

“W-What?” He asks.

“Good, you’re finally back. We’ve been trying to ask you a question for a while now. Please try to pay more attention next time.” Germany said, a hidden threat in his voice.

“Sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“Good. You missed some important stuff, which I will not go over again, so you can borrow someone’s notes if you want to keep up.” Germany then started to talk about whatever it was he had been talking about before.

England sighed. Of course they chose now to start doing something productive with the meetings.

“Are you ok?”

England turned to look at the voice, surprised with who was asking.

“What’s it to you, frog? I’m fine.”

“It’s just that you weren’t responding to anyone, and you didn’t even disagree with me when I stated my opinion!”

“Well, it’s none of your business.”

“Hmph, as cold as ever, I see.” France turned to look at whoever was speaking.

England scowled, and also turned his attention back to the meeting. He couldn’t concentrate very well though, mostly because he had missed out on most of what was being said, and had no idea what was going on. The meeting ended shortly after that, and he found himself to be the only person left in the room.

_Bugger_ , he thought. He rushed out of the room, hoping to find someone he could borrow notes from. He had the sneaking suspicion that he really had missed out on something important.

He ran out of the building, looking for someone, anyone. Unfortunately, most people had already left back to their hotel, except for one person.

_No! Absolutely not! I will not go to_ him _for help!_ He thought. Except he didn’t really have much choice. With a sigh, he approached the flamboyant nation, resignation weighing down on him.

“Angleterre?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Angleterre?”

“Hello…” England was starting to hesitate. Couldn’t he just go back to the hotel and ask someone there? That was starting to sound like a much better idea.

“Is there something you wanted?” France was curious. Usually England tried to avoid him at every chance he got.

“Uh…” Why had he done this? _Oh well, might as well get it over and done with._ “I was wondering if I could borrow your notes from the meeting?”

 _Oh. So that was what England wanted._ Maybe he could have a little fun with this. “Sure… on one condition.”

England narrowed his eyes. “What ‘condition’?” He was suspicious. Knowing the frog, it could be anything, and it could be nothing good.

“Well… I would like you to tell me what it was that had you so distracted in the meeting.”

Of course. Of course that was what France wanted. Couldn’t he just drop it? He really didn’t want to say. He decided to just lie. “I just found the meeting very boring, and I zoned out for a little bit, is all.”

“I don’t believe you.” England wouldn’t have kicked up such a fuss if it was just that. “What is the real reason?”

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!! WHY CAN’T YOU JUST DROP IT!!?? WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BLOODY BADLY!!!!” No seriously, why couldn’t he just drop it? He was getting really pissed now.

“Because, mon cher Angleterre, it is clearly not nothing if you are getting so worked up over it.”

Damn. He had him there. Still, he didn’t want to tell him, so he decided to just go back to the hotel. He started walking off, heading towards his car.

“Wait!” France hadn’t expected England to just walk off. It really must be something serious.

England didn’t stop his walking. He got to his car, and had opened the door when he was stopped by an arm on his shoulder. He turned to face him, a scowl marring his features.

“Let. Go.”

“Non.”

“Why the hell not?!”

“Look, I’m sorry. Please don’t go.”

England was surprised. “Why are you acting so weird today?” Nothing was making any sense at all that day.

“Because you’re acting weird as well. I’m just concerned for you.”

“Since when do you care about me?”

“…”

France had said nothing, just gave England a look. He couldn’t decipher it, and it unsettled him. “Okay, fine, I’ll tell you.”

France perked up at this. “Really?”

England sighed. “Yes, but don’t interrupt me, and I’ll only say it once.”

France nodded. He hadn’t expected England to give in, though he had certainly hoped he would.

“Okay… what I told you before was half true. I had found the meeting boring and zoned out, that much is true. I was thinking about… happier times.”

Happier times? France was curious. He really wanted to ask, but he didn’t want to interrupt.

“I was thinking back on when we… I mean I, was a child. Everything seemed so much simpler back then.”

“Uh…”

England glared at France, who had started to say something. France really wanted to ask about his slip up though. He knew there was more to the story that England wasn’t telling him.

“There’s more, isn’t there?” Might as well just ask.

England looked down. He really didn’t want to say. “I noticed something about my memories… something that kept popping up.”

“What was it?”

“I’m getting to that! Now, as I was saying, something kept popping up… in every single memory, even if you weren’t physically there.”

France noticed his slip up. “Quoi? Me?”

“Uh… yeah.”

France was surprised. _That_ was why England was so hesitant to tell him. It made sense now. “I see…” He was very thoughtful after that, and then remembered something. “Wait… you said _good_ memories.”

England blushed and turned away. “I better get going…”

“No! You haven’t yet explained yourself properly. You said that every happy memory you had had me in it.”

“Yes… that’s true.” Where was France going with this?

“So, does that mean that you like me?”

England’s eyes widened. He sputtered. “I… ah… uh… I… what? Where did you get that from?”

France smiled. He did like him! That reaction just proved it. He winked at England. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.” He then flounced off to his car to retrieve his notes.

“Here.” He handed them over.

“Thanks…” England said, trying to figure out what had just happened.

France went back to his car, and drove off to the hotel, leaving England behind, standing there like a fool. He then snapped out of it, and did the same as France.

 


	3. Chapter 3

A few months after that meeting, England and France had been starting to get along. It started with small things, such as having a small chat without getting into a fight, and started escalating into hanging out together, getting lunch at a café, and talking about nothing much. It had been so gradual, though, that they didn’t notice they were getting along until someone pointed it out.

“What’s with you two lately?” Prussia asked.

“What?” France was confused.

“Yeah, what do you mean by that?” England added.

“Well… you two are supposed to hate each other, but yet here you are, sitting at a café, and talking like you’re old friends!”

“What?!” They both exclaimed.

“It’s true, you can’t deny it!”

They turned to look at each other, shocked. They hadn’t even realised that they had become so close. The worst part was… they had grown fond of the other. It had happened so sneakily too! Snuck up on them without either of them noticing. They continued to eat their lunch, but they remained quiet, Prussia, who had randomly joined them, filling up the silence with mindless chatter.

 

Japan had been in the middle of a really good dream, when he heard a loud, shrill noise. Thinking it was his alarm clock, he woke up, only to find it was his phone ringing.

_Who could be ringing at such an ungodly hour?_

He got up, and picked up the phone.

“Hello?” He asked, slightly irritated.

“Hi, Japan, it’s me, England.”

“England? Why are you calling so late?”

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you? I’ll call back another time, if you like.”

“No, it’s alright, what is it?”

“Uh… you must promise not to tell anyone what I’m about to say to you. You’re the only one I can trust about this.”

Japan was intrigued. “Of course. What is so serious that only I can know about it?”

England hesitated. “Well… I think I might be developing feelings for France.” He finally said.

“… What?” Japan didn’t know what to say to that. Had he heard right?

“I like France.”

So he had heard right. “When did this start happening?”

“A few months ago, when he lent me his notes after the world meeting.”

“I see.”

“What do I do?”

“For now, don’t do anything. If you really are starting to get along with him, don’t do anything to ruin it.”

“Ok, that makes sense. Thank you, Japan. And once again, I really am sorry for waking you up.”

“It’s ok.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

The phone hung up, and Japan put it down, seeming far away. He walked distractedly, back to his bed, and promptly fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed, being tired as he was.

 

Meanwhile, back at England’s house, England was still freaking out. Despite having that talk with Japan, it wasn’t enough. He was sitting on his couch, stressing out, when his fairy friends came to cheer him up.

“Flying mint bunny! I knew I could always count on you to cheer me up!”

“We don’t like to see you upset, Mr England.” One of the fairies said.

“Yeah! Please, tell us what’s wrong, we don’t like to see you suffer in silence.” Another fairy said.

“Well, ok.”

England then proceeded to tell his fairy friends all about his little dilemma. Little did he know, but America had decided to visit his house, probably to brag about something, and had heard the entire conversation with his magical friends (but not hearing the fairy’s responses, as he can’t see them).


	4. Authors Note

Hey everyone I realise it's been a while since I've updated this fic (for those who're still following it), about a year, but for now I won't be updating this at all. I've just fallen out of love with this fic, and I have no intention of continuing it. I may pick it up again in the future, but I sincerely doubt I will. Sorry about that. If anyone does want to take over this fic though, I would be happy to hand it over, but for now, don't expect anything.


End file.
